1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel and unique portable foot shower.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and unique portable foot shower having a water dispensing assembly with dual top push actuators thereon for controlling a swivel shower spray head thereon.
2. Prior Art
For a long time, there has been a need for a simple and inexpensive device for cleaning and washing feet prior to entering swimming pools, houses, cottages, campers, RV's, etc.
The prior art is exemplified by: Hager U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,675 B1 entitled “FOOT WASHER”; Stephens et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,720 entitled “FOOT WASHER APPARATUS”; Williams U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,457 entitled “PEDICURE TREATMENT UNIT”; Jeans U.S. Design Pat. No. 387,173 entitled “PORTABLE FOOT WASHER”; and Dawson U.S. Design Pat. No. 450,128 entitled “FOOT BATH”.
It is a desiradatum of the present invention to provide a novel and unique portable foot shower which avoids the animadversions of the conventional and prior art techniques and conventional devices and techniques.